


Gangbanging our New Teacher

by percephone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Blackmail, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggysyle, Dub-con/Non-con, Eiffel Tower, Embedded Images, Embedded links - NSFW pics and gifs, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Fucked Silly, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Squirting, Standing Sex, cum soaked, facesitting, huge tits, innocent teacher, sex position, teacher/multiple students - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percephone/pseuds/percephone
Summary: The men welcome their busty new teacher by fucking her stupid
Relationships: Teacher/Multiple students
Kudos: 195





	Gangbanging our New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this lol. I wanted to write a gangbang scene in my The Boss's Wife fic but i didnt know how to fit in. Also i got inspired by some japanese teacher porn.
> 
> The title is uncreative but its porn so i dont really care
> 
> Click the bolded, underlined words for nsfw porn GIFs ;)

The new teacher stood at the front of the classroom shaking slightly. She was starting to regret coming to work at an all boy's school. The way they were staring at her hungrily made her want to hide.

They all eye-fucked the new teacher. Her tits were so large they were straining the buttons of her shirt. Her fat ass and slim waist gave her a delicious curvy figure, while her plump lips looked _made_ for sucking cock. The way she was blushing and stammering all drove their perverted minds insane. They all smirked at each other when she faced the board, ass on display. _They definitely knew what they would be doing after school._

=====

As she was packing, she felt someone grab her arms and pin them behind her back. She looked around and saw that her students had surrounded her. She squirmed in a panic, trying to escape, but the person behind her had an unyielding grip.

" _Sensei_ , you have something we want~" one of them sing-songed tauntingly. "W-What?" she trembled. "Your pussy, sensei!" one of them shouted teasingly. "I want her mouth," another supplied. "Dibs on her titties!" they all laughed uproariously.

She struggled harder "No please! Let me go! I won't tell anyone," she begged. They all smirked, eyes darkening, not replying to her plea.

Suddenly, naughty hands grabbed her everywhere, squeezing her breasts, groping and slapping her ass, rubbing her holes through her skirt. She jerked and moaned at the sudden pleasure. She squirmed roughly, until the person holding her arms roughly let go. She tried to push the hands away from her, but her hands were grabbed and pressed to crotches, rubbing her fingers over the bulges.

"Stop!" she shrieked, but mouth was invaded by a tongue, one of the guys sloppily kissing her. His tongue roamed her mouth and she had no choice but to accept the invasion as her hands were trapped.

Her panic increased when she felt her shirt being unbuttoned and pulled to her elbows, bra pulled to rest underneath her large breasts. Someone yanked her panties down, and folded her skirt up. The men kissing her and using her hands let go, and she was left standing in the middle, panting and shaking.

She looked down horrified to see her intimate parts exposed trying to shield her breasts with one arm and cupping her pussy with the other hand. Her head flew up when she heard shutter sounds.

Some of them were holding their phones up and grinning, clearly taking photos of her. She flushed in humiliation, curving in on herself.

"Now _Sensei_ , if you don't want us to circulate these pictures, you need to be a good slut for us," the tallest man tsked. She trembled, seeing no way out of this. "Hands behind your back baby," he commanded. She obeyed, eyes welling with tears as they eyed her tits pervertedly.

One of the guys lied down and the others mandhandled her so that she was sitting on his face. She cried out and arched as his tongue flicked over he folds, feeling herself becone dripping wet quickly. Hands gripped her waist, forcing her to ride his tongue faster. She felt her hands being guided to multiple cocks and blindly stroked them, trying to keep her sanity as her orgasm built up. "No! No! I'm cumming stop-" she whined, trying not to sob as the man sucked her clit harder, his laughter vibrating through her folds. As her orgasm hit her like a truck, she let go of the cocks she was holding, hands behind her to brace herself on the guy's abs as she shook with pleasure.

"Whoa Sensei!" the men cheered, watching as their teacher came hard, hips jerking and tits bouncing. She already looked ruined and they were only getting started.

The man beneath her slid out and she was pushed onto her hands and knees, still coming down from her previous orgasm. They yanked her shirt and bra completely off her arms. She gained a bit of her senses, trying to crawl away. Any more of this and she would lose her mind.

Someone grabbed her ankle, dragging her back, plunging their cock deep into her pussy with zero warning. She screamed as they started pounding her mercilessly, each thrust melting her mind. The men surrounding her were either stroking their dicks or using their phones to film the way she was being fucked stupid.

The guy fucking her grabbed her wrists, yanking her arms back so her upper body was lifted off the ground and sticking her tits out in an obscene offering. Every thrust made them swing wildly, the creamy skin and large pink nipples making for [_**a**_ _ ** _n_ erotic sight**_](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Ftbib.org%2F%2Fimages%2F3528%2F0f7ab6e4cd02125bf1c55498d0589e691b6db9a7.gif&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Ftbib.org%2Findex.php%3Fpage%3Dpost%26s%3Dview%26id%3D4041882&tbnid=jKWgmrKykS0OoM&vet=1&docid=onVqJGmSA1-jnM&w=500&h=404&itg=1&q=japanese%20doggystyle&hl=en&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim). The sounds escaping her involuntarily made her flush in shame, loud "uh, uh, uhs" filling the classroom.

Some of them stepped forward as they reached completion, emptying their load onto her tits, the thick semen slowly dropping down her chest. "Stop, stop-" she whined, helpless to do anything to stop them.

Her words were muffled as someone stuffed their cock down her throat, using her mouth as a warm cock-sleeve. She gurgled, slobbering on the length, choking as it thrusted in and out roughly, shooting semen directly into her stomach before pulling out.

The man fucking her grunted and heat spread through her as she realised he had cummed inside. He pulled out and flipped her onto her back, and all her students watched enraptured as the white liquid _**[dripped back out of her used cunt](https://images.app.goo.gl/x6wpqLNaaKpxzqBt5)**_. "Looking good, Sensei!" they laughed taking more pictures of her pussy.

She tried to cover it, but was lifted quickly, carried to straddle one of the boys sitting in a chair, back facing his chest. Her legs were spread wide over his and she was dropped right onto his dick, moaning as he hit her sweet spot. Her feet weren't touching the ground, and when he started moving his hips, she bounced like a ragdoll with no support.

She could only rely on his grip on her waist, screaming and babbling mindlessly when he sped up and started pounding her deep inside. She couldn't keep her mouth closed, drool dripping from the corner of her onto her tits, eyes half-lidded. Her mind was becoming foggy, barely registering her hands being used to stroke cocks and her tits being fondled. When her clit was slapped, another orgasm squirted out in an arc and she convulsed as the men catcalled and jeered.

The man fucking her forced her to keep bouncing, the overload of pleasure making tears leak out of her eyes. She felt him release inside her, the cum immediately dripping back down her thighs as he pushed her to stand shakily. Her skirt was removed from her waist so that she stood completely naked.

The men admired their debauched teacher, sweaty and with cum dripping down her gorgeous jugs and out of her cunt. Her hair was disheveled, face streaked with tears and drool. Her eyes were glazed over with pleasure and her body was still shaky and twitching from the aftershocks. They couldn't wait to _break_ her completely.

Her waist was grabbed and her pussy was invaded right where she was standing, slamming into her as she squealed loudly. They pulled her elbows back and her head thrashed wildly. " _No, no stop!_ " she screamed. Being _**[fucked while standing](https://images.app.goo.gl/NVjQJppQfbAEjqpK6) **_was the perfect angle for her sweet spot to be abused on every single thrust and she couldn't take it.

Her elbows were let go, and she tried to stay upright with nothing to hold, clutching the hands at her waist desperately. She was being fucked too hard and she bent forward, folded in half, hands bracing against the floor in an eiffel tower position.

She heard him chuckle evilly, nudging her forward and she scrambled to readjust, hands and feet moving forward a step. But he didnt stop, continuing to move forward as he bounced her pussy back and forth on his cock and she realised he was forcing her to walk around the classroom on her hands and feet, while being fucked.

She cried with humiliation as the other men hollered in excitement. It was worse because it felt too good and her orgasm was building. It crashed into her and her legs and arms weaked and collapsed, falling onto her hands and knees. He followed her down, groaning as he emptied himself into her clenching walls.

She layed there, breathing heavily, mind floating. When she came back to awarness, she was _**[bouncing on a dick](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn4.images.motherlessmedia.com%2Fimages%2FE099A43.gif%3Ffs%5C%5C%5C%5Cu003dopencloud&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fliesjournal.info%2Fasian%2Fgirls-with-big-boobs-having-sex-gif.php&tbnid=GOhFeWbPnKmm9M&vet=1&docid=mS0g0cusv2fMNM&w=500&h=333&q=japanese%20large%20breasts%20standing%20porn&hl=en&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim)**_ , the man lying down, with his hands moving her up and down harder and harder. When he saw her eyes gain focus, he stopped moving. "Ride me, _Sensei,_ " he murmured, smirking at her. She couldn't quite remember why she shouldn't, it felt so good. She braced herself on his abs and bounced herself, chasing more pleasure. " _More~_ " she whined.

The men hooted when they realised they had fucked her brains out. They called out suggestions.

"Squeeze your tits, Sensei!"

"Rub your clit!"

She grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing and played with her clit. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out, smiling dopily. _"~Oh it feels so good~"_ she hummed, not registering the clicking of camera flashes.

She was passed around until her mind became numb, pussy overflowing with semen. Her whole body was covered in cum. She passed out, fucked to exhaustion, body twitching. Her eyes were crossed, tongue lolling out but the men weren't done with her yet.

The men smirked at each other in congratulations. They now had the perfect slut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That happened. Hope u enjoyed! It's a one-shot but if y'all have any ideas for more teacher debauchery i can consider a part 2
> 
> Leave kudos and comments~
> 
> Btw sensei = teacher in japanese. for some reason them calling her Teacher felt so awkward lol. Especially since I was inspired by porn where they called her sensei


End file.
